A Rose through time
by Dena Khan
Summary: Read this! It's good!
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: Chapters 1-3 are during when Flint and his friends are all just kids like in the show.  
The next chapters will take place 3 years later.  
  
*Not sure if it's a fact  
**Not sure if it's called that  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm getting hungry!" Flint complained for the millionth time. "C'mon son, we'll make it through! Just let Merlock keep carrying you." Dad** said. Merlock had been asked by Sarah to help out by carrying Flint. Of course naturally Merlock is always willing to help; all for the sake of Sarah, the love of his life. Around Bindi he would talk about nothing but Sarah and his mission. Recently Bindi ran off and Petra Fina stamped her and made her evil. Bindi doesn't remember, but she almost killed Merlock while she was evil. Afterwards the two became even closer. Bindi is really jealous of Sarah. When Merlock and her were holding each other's hands she slapped them away. Merlock wasn't too happy then.  
  
Anyway back to the desert. Yes the desert. Flint and his friends were all walking through the desert. "Flint if you stop complaining maybe your hunger will go away." Sarah told him half-annoyed. "Sorry, but I am hungry!" he said, "and you know what happens when I'm hungry..." "Please Flint just be quiet," Merlock began, "You're beginning to annoy Sarah and everyone else." "Shut up and move it! I'm hungry!" "Flint! Don't be so mean to Merlcok!" Sarah said angrily. "I'm not being mean, I'm just hungry." "Say that one more time and we'll leave you here," Tony said annoyed, "Merlock doesn't have to carry you you know, he could just drop you off here to starve." Flint yelped in fear. "I don't want that to happen..." "C'mon Tony don't scare Flint!" Get along said. "Yeah, Get along's right, lets just all be quiet." Sarah said.  
  
  
Meanwhile far ahead in the dessert a mysterious blue skinned girl is walking through the desert. She is obviously exhausted. Her lovely curly brown hair blows with the desert wind and her shinny green eyes are ready to close. She has black pants on which makes it very hot for her. She is wearing a dark red choker. Her heart in the middle of it is gold and she has weird looking black curly things on each side of the heart. She is also wearing simple brown tennis shoes, A pink long sleeved shirt, and she is about Merlock's age, 14*. "Must continue on," she breathes, "must not fail the island..." she collapses down to the ground headfirst.  
  
Momments later, Petra Fina and her two sidekicks, Dino and Mite walk along and find this girl on the ground. "Hmm?" Petra says lifting up her head. She realizes this girl is a vampire. "Ahhhh!" she yelps backing away, "It's a vampire! A scary looking vampire! And it's a girl!" She paused for a moment, "Wait a minute..." she said thinking, "This girl could be useful! I could use a female sidekick for once..." "Hey, duh, whatabout us?" Dino said. "Of course you guys are my sidekicks but, imagine...another female with us on our crew." Just then the girl woke up with a start. She moaned with exhaustion as she rolled over and saw Petra Fina. "Who?" she said. "I'm Petra Fina, your worst evil nightmare!" she said putting her head back laughing evilly. The girl got up quickly and said, "Well I'm Nicole Hemingway, and I'm your end!" she began to gather what looked like a ball of darkish blue light. Suddenly she got dizzy and fell to the ground. Petra immediately realized this vampire was extremely powerful. She got out her Petra Stamp and stamped Nicole's forehead. "Hahahahahaah!" she laughed evilly, "Now you're with us!" No response. "Well? What's the problem? Get up!" she whipped Nicole. She only moaned in pain a little. Petra realized she was too weak. "Oh well, we better go. She's useless." They started walking towards the catmobile** when they heard Nicole whisper, "Water...."   
  
Petra turned around. She walked over to Nicole lying there on the floor on asked her, "What did you say?" "Water.... need...water." Petra knew that if she gave this girl some water she would regain her energy. "Dino! Mite! Go and get a big glass of water from the catmobile! Quick!" "Duh, yea boss!" they both said running to the catmobile. Petra looked into Nicole's eyes. They were now dark red, but she was still beautiful. Her choker now had a black heart. And instead of a pink shirt and black pants, she wore a red shinny shirt and pants. Tears swelled up Petra's eyes. "She's like my own daughter or something!" she squealed. Dino and Mite came back with the water. "Duh, here ya go boss!" Dino said handing Petra the water. Petra lifted up Nicole's head. "Here you are dear," she said, "this will help." Nicole greedily grabbed the cup and drank until it was all gone. She ahhhed with refreshment and got up with Petra Fina's help. "Who am I?" Nicole asked Petra. Petra Fina realized she could do whatever she wanted now with this vampire. She smiled widely and whispered to her sidekicks, "This is great! Ooooo yes!" She turned away from her sidekicks and looked at Nicole smiling with evil pride. She said, "You are Nicole Fina, my adopted daughter!" "So you're my mother?" Nicole asked with excitement. "Yes I am!" Petra Fina said with dignity. Nicole hugged her so-called-mother and said," This is great I've never had a mother before!" "Uhhh..well...of course!" Petra said, "I adopted you so...you're new to this!" "Yes," she said evilly, "but I am used to this..." She gathered her darkish blue light ball again in her hands. She shouted evilly, "Light-Blaster Boom! HA!" She let her blue ball fly away from her hands. It left a yellow trail behind it as it headed towards a hard, stone rock. As soon as the blue ball hit the rock the rock broke into a million pieces. Petra smiled widely again. She squealed with joy and laughed evilly. "Now Flint and his friends won't be able to defeat me..." "Who's Flint?" Nicole asked now sounding like Petra except with more evil, "and who are his friends?" Just then they were heading that way! "Right there..." Petra Fina said pointing to them. "Good or evil?" Nicole asked. "Worse than good," Petra said, "They are all from the Bureau of Time and Space! They are Time detectives and they are our worst enemy!" Nicole looked at them evilly. "They won't be for long!" "That's the spirit darling!" Petra said hugging Nicole. Nicole, Petra, Dino, and Mite all started walking towards them.   
  
  
  
  
"Look, I see something!" Tony said looking towards something..or someone.  
"Wonderful," Flint said, still hungry, "probably another mirage." Sarah took out her binoculars and looked for herself. She saw a familiar site. "That's no mirage Flint! It's Petra Fina and her crew and a timeshifter!" "May I take a look?" Merlock asked. "Sure." Sarah said handing the binoculars to Merlock. Merlock looked into them and saw the so-called timeshifter. "Wait a minute, that's not a timeshifter," Merlock said. He zoomed in a little closer at the mysterious blue girl. He noticed a shinny tooth. "It's a vampire like me!" he said in shock.  
  
"A vampire?" Flint said, "Not another one..." "Flint you don't understand," Merlock began, "I've never seen another vampire like me before. Sure Dracula was a vampire, but he wasn't blue was he? Wow this is amazing..." He also noticed a Petra stamp on her forehead. "Wait a minute," he asked, "Is she a time shifter? She has a Petra Stamp."  
  
Soon Petra and her crew were all just a foot away from Flint and his friends. "Hello there, Flint!" Petra said. Flint got off of Merlock and stared angrily at Petra. "Hello there, blue boy." Nicole said smiling evilly at him. Merlock smiled back. She kind of liked 'blue boy'. "Are you a timeshifter?" Merlock asked Nicole. "A what?" Nicole asked. "How dare you call me daughter a 'timeshifter'!" Petra said, " She is a true, blue vampire! She was so weak to not be vulnerable my Petra Stamp I couldn't resist!" She put back her head evilly and laughed hard. "What's a Petra stamp?" Nicole asked with curiosity. "Nothing," Petra said looking at Nicole, "Nicole Fina! Use your thingamabob attack uhhh...Light-Blaster Boom?" "That's the one mother." Nicole said smiling. "Good, NOW USE IT!" she yelled. Evil Nicole Fina got ready to use her attack. She gathered a blue ball of energy and shouted, "Light-Blaster Boom! HA!" She threw it towards Sarah. Sarah knew this was the end. Flashes of Merlock, Flint, Tony, everyone, her life came through her mind quicker than quick. Suddenly she felt someone push her out of the way. It was Merlock. He was on top of her now, a very awkward position. He smiled at her and said, "Are you okay?" "Yes," Sarah said smiling lightly him, "Ummm..Could you please get off me?" "Oh of course." Merlock got off her immediately and helped her up. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment. Then Sarah said, "You're crazy Merlock." Hugging him. She then kissed him on the cheek. That made Merlock go whacko. He suddenly was in a bliss of hearts. "Oh...Sarah.........Sarah...sarah..." Slap! Suddenly he was back on earth. Bindi was in front of him. "Snap out of it, we have to fight!" "Oh..." Merlock said disappointed that he was out of his 'bliss'. He went back over to the crew.   
  
Nicole let out another attack. This time just a simple little orange ball of light. She threw it at Bindi like a baseball. Bindi screamed in pain and fell. She was really hurt. Merlock ran over to her. "Oh my god." He said looking at her. He had little tears rolling down his eyes. He suddenly looked at Nicole angrily. "You'll pay for this!" Merlock said. "How? Cash or Credit?" she said getting ready for another attack. "Light-Blaster boom! HA!" she threw it towards Merlock. Merlock rolled out of the way, just in time. Nicole was shocked; no one could avoid her attacks that easily. She tried again, "Light-Blaster Boom! HA!" He dodged it again. Nicole was furious. She gathered a large light ball in her right hand. It was just white light this time. Suddenly a whole bunch of tiny orange balls came shooting out. Merlock was scared. He yelled in fear and did the best he could to avoid each and every one of those balls. He didn't notice that she was also pointing for Sarah.  
  
Sarah got a hard hit in the chest with an orange ball. She yelped in pain and fell down on her bum. Tony ran over to her and said, "Are you okay sis?" "Fine I think." She said. Get along wanted to make things right so she attacked Nicole with her getting along power. Nicole just resisted it by holding up her left hand. She took in Get Along's attack and used it for herself. She let out another attack from that same hand using black hearts. It went towards Sarah and Tony.  
  
"Well, I would be okay if you had helped me out like Merlock did!" Sarah suddenly shouted at Tony. "Well you're too stupid to move out of the way!" Tony shouted back. They began to argue like crazy. Get Along tried to spray her attack on Sarah and Tony but it was no use. Get Along sighed at put on some headphones.  
  
Soon Nicole ran out of orange balls and stopped attacking. Merlock was exhausted now. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for air. Nicole laughed evilly. "Now who's the one that's going to pay?" she gathered blue energy. "Light-Blaster Boom! HA!" she shot it at Merlock. Merlock quickly moved out of the way. He breathed heavily looking at Nicole. He fell down and gasped for air. Nicole walked over to him and put her big black boot on him (her shoes changed too). "I think you have just been defeated blue boy." "Not quite yet!" Flint said jumping towards Nicole with Dad. Nicole held out both hands holding them back. They were floating in the sky. "Hunh?" Flint said looking down. Nicole pushed her arms towards them and made them go flying across the place. They yelled in fear and fell to the ground. They moaned in pain.  
  
Petra Fina laughed evilly. "Excellent work Nicole darling!" she said, "Now lets just leave Flint here to rot!" She laughed evilly again. "My boss will be sure to be pleased now!" She laughed evilly as she was walking towards the catmobile. Nicole looked down at 'blue boy'. "Pity that I had to kill such a handsome boy..." Nicole thought to herself. She turned her back towards him and walked towards the cat mobile, with Sarah and Tony still arguing.  
  
Out of nowhere something hard hit Nicole's back. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Maybe I wasn't quite as defeated as you thought." Merlock said. He walked next to Nicole and picked up his cane**. Nicole's Petra Stamp faded and she was back to her normal self, eyes and all.  
  
"But you were the one who stole all my friends!" Tony yelled at Sarah teary-eyed. "No you were the one who stole MY friends." She said teary-eyed too. They were tired of arguing but they couldn't stop. Get Along was still listening to headphones. Suddenly they stopped arguing, because Nicole's evil power was gone. "I'm sorry Sarah!" "I'm Sorry Tony!" They hugged each other crying. Flint and Dad just recovered and when they saw that they had stopped arguing Flint said, "Hey guys! Nicole just got defeated!" "Good!" They both said.  
  
Petra looked back to call for Nicole but noticed something else. "WHAT????!!!" She said in shock seeing that Flint and his friends were heading towards her and her crew. Nicole slowly got up from the ground and looked towards them. She gasped and got up. She ran over towards her so-called-mother.  
  
  
  
She ran towards Petra Fina and said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry mother, I tried." Petra slapped her across the face. "You fool! How could you fail me?" suddenly she gasped. She noticed her eyes were green now and her Petra Stamp was gone. "No no no no no!" She shouted throwing a temper tantrum. "I'm very sorry mother I'll do better next time!" "Don't you realize that I'm not your mother?" Petra said angrily. "Of course mother, you adopted me. So genetically..." "No no no no no no no no no!" She said slapping Nicole on every no. Nicole had tears fill up her goregeous, shinny green eyes.  
"I never adopted you or anything like that! I just Petra stamped you! Meaning I took over you! Meaning you were my slave!" "Didn't you love me at all though?" Nicole said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Petra closed her eyes and looked down remembering what happened when she first saw Nicole: "She's like my own daughter or something!"  
  
She looked at Nicole. Nicole looked at Petra. "No." Petra said turning away walking with tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked into the catmobile. "Bye." Dino and Mite waved to Nicole as they went in too. The catmobile flew off to God knows where.  
  
Nicole was crushed and heartbroken. She got down on her knees, put her head down, and cried.  
  
  
"Poor thing," Sarah said, "She must be deeply hurt." Merlock looked at Nicole. He had tears fill up his eyes too. He quickly pulled them back in and walked over to Nicole. He got on his knees too. He looked at the way Nicole was crying. He felt that she really was deeply hurt. "She must have never really had a mother before," Murlock thought, "She probably grew up alone with her father or something." Merlock said gently to Nicole, "Did you ever have a mother while growing up?" "No." she said with even more tears rolling down her face. "Did you have a father while growing up?" Merlock asked again. "Yes, but only for a while." She said looking up to the sky. Then she put her head down again and cried some more.  
  
Merlock was speechless. He didn't know what to say. But for some reason he knew exactly what to do. He held her in his arms and he kissed one of her eyes. Nicole turned around slowly and looked at him. He looked at her.  
  
"There's something about him." She thought.  
"There's something about her." He thought.  
  
Merlock then made a rose appear in his hand. "For you my dear." he said. "Oh," Nicole said, "Thank you." He got up and walked towards Flint and crew. Finally they had found the time mobile** and were ready to go. As Merlock was about to get on with the rest of the crew he looked back at Nicole. Nicole smiled at him, this time with goodness in her heart. Her heart on her choker turned back to gold. Merlock smiled back with his shinny tooth as well and hopped on. They all went back to headquarters with a blink of an eye.  
  
Nicole looked up at the sky again and watched the clouds go by. She then looked at the rose Merlock had given her. Her eyes looked at it lovingly and she said, "He gave me a rose...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
  
Nicole looked at the rose for a long while. She knew that vampire was the one with the keys to her heart. Nicole took the main part of the rose and broke it off. She took out some sewing thread from her bag and began to sew it into her hair. She took out a little mirror and looked at herself. "There, perfect. Now I'll never lose this rose."   
  
Nicole continued on through the desert. She just had to find Merlock Holmes and bring him back to Vampire Island. That was the entire reason why she was out here, to bring back Merlock Holmes to Vampire Island. Vampire Island was her hometown. She lived there all of her life. Vampire Island was just a small island in the Bermuda Triangle that had all kinds of blue vampires. Usually the Vampire girls were very outgoing and mysterious, Nicole on the other hand was the opposite. She was shy and practically everyone in town knew her. Not only that, Nicole also had the ability to learn abnormal powers for her protection. She had always been the outcast in some way, but that was what separated her from the others, her power. One day, the main master of the island sent Nicole on a mission to bring another vampire back named Merlock Holmes. He wore Victorian clothes and was with the Bureau of Time and Space.   
  
Nicole suddenly saw a warp hole that showed a city with people in it. She quickly jumped into it.  
  
  
When Tony, Sarah, and Flint wound up back at headquarters, Merlock was gone. "Hey, where did he go?" Sarah asked, "Oh well, we'll see him again." "We sure will!" Flint said, "But anyway, WHERE'S THE FOOD!?" "Shut up Flint, here's your food." The uncle** said, "Guys where did you go? You were supposed to go to Asia, not the Arabian Desert!" "Sorry." Sarah and Tony said. "Well, I guess that's okay," the uncle said, "maybe that lady will call and I'll ask her out again." "Oy!" Sarah and Tony said putting their hands in their heads. "C'mon! Forget that! Make me more food! I'm starved!" Flint whined. Sarah sighed and went over to get some cereal for Flint.  
  
  
  
Nicole had entered the mysterious city; but from the looks of it, no one gladly welcomed her. She would have used her powers to make them stop but she sensed that if she did that, she'd get in trouble. "Hey blue girl, I don't see no costume party here!" some guy shouted laughing. A mom and her daughter were walking by when they saw Nicole. The daughter looked at Nicole and then shouted "Freak!" the mother scolded her for saying that while walking away. Then she saw a group of thin, beautiful girls walking her way. The girls looked at her for a while and said, "Ewww, Fashion Police!" one of them said. The thinnest one of the group walked up to Nicole and said, "Listen, me and my friends have decide that you are the weirdest girl in this town! I mean your clothes are totally un-hip, your shoes are, ewwwwwww, I'm not even going there, but your hair's all right, lose the rose," Nicole looked at her angrily for a moment. The girl apologized saying, "Okay okay, sorry! Keep the corny flower no one cares!" Some of the girls snickered a little and the girl continued, "Eyes are great, but the worst of it all is that you're BLUE! What do you do, wear blue make-up or something?" Nicole gasped in shock as she watched the girls walk away like they were queens or something like that. "Wow I guess some people aren't as nice I thought." Then she saw a clothes store. "Hmmm, maybe if I went here..." she thought aloud. She walked over to the store window and looked inside. Suddenly something caught her eye in the store. It was a gray shirt with long green sleeves. With it came a black jeans skirt and black sandals. "Wow I like that." She got out her vampire money. "Hmm, maybe this won't work here." Nicole said to herself. She waved her hand above her money and changed it to American Dollars. She had about $50.35 in American money from the majority of her vampire money. The rest of her money was worth $45.50 in American money. She put the remaining cash in her bag and went into the store.  
  
  
  
  
"Merlock I can't stand this anymore!" the lady** began, "Everytime you go out to attempt to fulfill your mission, you get distracted by either that Bindi of yours or that Sarah!" Merlock looked at the floor. He knew he had messed up again. "Not only that," she continued, "you are supposed to be on a secret mission, meaning you try NOT to be seen as much as possible!" "I'm sorry miss," Merlock said, "But it's hard..." "What's so hard about finding out about Flint's powers? Even I could do that." "Not really miss," Merlock continued, "I've looked at his records many a time and I still can't figure him out!" "Oy," the lady said putting her head in her hand, "listen Merlock you know what I'm going to get you another partner for you." "WHAT???!!" Merlock said surprised, "But..." "But nothing Merlock!" the lady shouted, "I'm going to put a help wanted sign in front of the building for a new worker." Merlock sighed. He really didn't want another partner; it was bad enough Bindi was with him.   
  
At times Merlock would get really annoyed with that timeshifter Bindi. She interrupted Sarah and Merlock while they were holding hands, she annoyed him while he was doing research on the computer, and she almost got him killed one time. But sometimes, he was glad Bindi was with Merlock. He remembered when they first met. She was in trouble so he scared away the wolves so they would leave her alone. When Bindi saw Merlock she had the cutest little eyes.  
  
"Hellllooooo, Merlock?" The lady said waving her hand in front of his face. Merlock came back to earth, "Oh, umm yes miss?" "I said you were dismissed, and don't do anything for your mission until I can get that partner for you." Merlock sighed and went home.  
  
"Why were you spacing out anyway Merlock?" Bindi asked when they got home.  
  



End file.
